17 Years Worth of Love
by Blueberry Letters
Summary: This is a alternate universe where the letter didn't exist and neither did the mansion. It about four friends; Rebecca, Ashton, Zachary and Isabella. With the changes coming to their little group.


3 weeks later...

Ashton Fery Apartment.

It was dawn as the first sunlight of the day found its way inside the young detective bedroom. Under the covers, two soft breathing can be heard. The owner of the apartment is the first to wake up. His head pounding with regret, telling him to never drink over his limit ever again. He looks towards the window and watch the sky changes from night to day. It felt slightly colder this morning, pulling the covers towards.

"Mmm..." He stops. That sound didn't come from him. Ashton eyes widen open and all sleep vanish from his body.

The soft sound came beside him. He didn't want to look yet. So many possibilities running through his mind. It doesn't help much when he has a headache. First he checks his body if he is wearing clothes, unfortunately no, not even underwear. Ashton felt heat rise to his cheeks. He doesn't remember what events transpired to his current situation. Then a memory flash by, of him press up against a woman in his room.

If his face wasn't heated before, it certainly inflame now. Ashton Fery a Detective for the LPD, 29 years old and as of last night, no longer a virgin.

' Is this how it happens... I know most people have lost their first time before 30. But really is this how it happens! I always thought it will happen once I'm in a relationship. When I and the woman I love show the love we share for the first time. I slept with someone, I was drunk. '

Before he can think further. His unknown sleep mate shivers and pull the covers closer to herself. Ashton immediately let go, not wanted her to suddenly wake up.

'Ahh! I can't think anymore. Should I just look to see who I lost my frist time to'

He closes his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the soft breathing. Trying to calm himself down. Knowing he has to face this since there wasn't a way out. Opening the eyes, the one laying before him was the one person he never expected. The one who knew him better than he knew himself. The one who didn't back down to those bullies back in Secondary being told to stop being his friend. The one who pull him out of sulking like a brat.

"Rebecca..." he whispers softly in disbelief.

Her short rosy hair spread out on the pillow. Her naked shoulders leading to her cover well rounded chest. Her body was mostly covered by the blanket, but he still shot his eyes back up to her face.

' What the hell did I do!? Rebecca of all the woman in Luxembourg!'

When Ashton was panicking. The rosy hair beauty rise up and rubbed off the sleep keeping her eyes close. Ashton stop to see his 17 years of friendship coming to an end.

Rebecca opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her own home. Looking over beside her was Ashton with a face filled with shock, fear and worry. Suddenly remembering what happened last night and the look on his face. She didn't feel embarrassed like most women in her situation would be. Even having a long history with Ashton as she did. Other than turning red, she broke out and giggles till she started laughing.

[Rebecca... Are you okay?](Ashton)

He couldn't help but ask as his longtime friend so laughing.

[You should see your face! Haha!](Rebecca)

When she tried to move, a sudden pain shots though her hips. Causing her to lean back into the bed and whimper, trying her best to breath through the pain.

[Rebecca!?](Ashton)

He got close to check what he did to her for this to be happening. In the corner of his sight, there was a tiny pool of dried blood on the sheets...

``Oh God... was Rebecca also a virgin.'(Ashton)

Ashton was going pale

[Ashton... It hurts... do you have any painkillers?](Rebecca)

Quickly getting out of bed, but not before putting pants on. The situation is already bad enough without running around naked in front of her. Locating the painkillers in the first aid emergency kit. He continues to hear her whimper. Hearing her in pain just makes his heart ache.

[Rebecca, here...](Ashton)

Handing her the pills with a glass of water. He watches as she takes them, when she finished the last drop.

[Thanks Ash](Rebecca)

[W-Why?](Ashton)

[?](Rebecca)

[Why are you thanking me? I did something inexcusable to YOU! of all the people in my life. This would be considered R- oaff]

Rebecca punch him in his side before he could finish. She can see where his mind was going. But to hear that what he thinks happen here. Just makes her blood boil. Staring hard into Ashton blue eyes; He flinch. Patting the bedding beside her as a signal, he complied to quietly sitting next to her.

[You want to know what happens between us here before running off to the nearest police station and asking to be put away for life?](Rebecca)

He nodded

[But first, Can I ask a question. Weren't you on a date with officer Benjamin last night?](Ashton)

* * *

This chapter is actually what happened three weeks later. The next chapters will be about how it leads up to well... you know.

This is an alternate universe where the letter didn't exist and neither did the mansion. It about four friends; Rebecca, Ashton, Zachary and Isabella. With the changes coming to their little group.

I know there will be a few of you are to ask. Yes I am a english speaker and my writing grammar isn't good (that putting lightly) so if you guys have any suggestions I will like to hear it. To improve my future chapters and work though the mistakes I will no doubt make. Send me a message (=^v^=)


End file.
